England the cat!
by coin1996
Summary: England turn's into a cat and the worst part France is over. Really poor England's day went from bad to worse and worse to super worse! Fluffy really fluffy! Have fun reading!


"Oui! Angleterre! You there!" France called from England's front door. England was running around on all four's looking for flying mint bunny.

"Flying Mint Bunny when I find you, You're dead!" England yelled running to the door. He jumped up and pulled the lever down. The door opened and he fell back down. He walked in front of France and looked up to him. France walked over him without noticeing and started to look around.

"Oui! Angleterre!" France called looking around. He then turned back to see the orange and white cat standing there. "Oh I did not know England had a cat." France said and England shock his head.

"It's me! England you twit!" England yelled but it came out as a hiss.

"So he doesn't like me ether." France said closing the door. "Angleterre stop making animal's hate me!" France called and England shock his head. He ran over to France and made him stop walking.

"France you twit I'm England me!" England yelled hissing once again.

"I see you don't want me in here with out mon petit lapin letting me in." France smiled. He bent down and patted England's head. "If he wanted a guard dog he could have just put me on a leash and give me a collar." France said winking to England. England was blushing but because he was a cat France couldn't see it. "Well then tell mon petit lapin that I came by." France said standing up and England ran in front of him.

"No you can't leave!" England hissed and France looked to him.

"Is something wrong little kitty. Did Angleterre fall in a well?" France asked and England shock his head. He then sighed and took the hem of France's pant's and pulled him to the living room. France followed and the cat that lead him to the couch. He then sat down and England looked around. He jumped up and took hold of his pen and then sat it on the couch. France watched as England ran and got a pice of paper. England then jumped up on the couch and took the pen in his mouth.

"I hope this work's." England's small meow came out and France looked down as England used his mouth to hold the pen. He then started to write some thing down and France watched.

"I. Am. England." he said and France looked to the cat. "How did you do that?" he asked and England nodded. "I. Messed. Up. On. A. Potion." France said and he looked to England. "O Angleterre is a cute little kitty cat~!" France said taking hold of England and hugging him. England tried to use his claw's but couldn't figer out how. "When will it ware off?" France asked and England poked three hole's in the paper. "3?" France asked and England moved and added a d to it. "3 day's?" he asked and England nodded. France sighed and then smiled.

"Why is he smiling?" he asked and France spoke out.

"Well look's like I'll be staying here with you Angleterre." France smiled and England jumped off the couch. He hissed and ran up to his room. France laughed but then England was back down in second's. "What's wrong?" France asked and England bit France's pant leg. France then got up and followed England down the hall. They stopped at a pair of double door's and France looked to England. England scratched the door and France laughed. He opened the door and England ran in. France smiled and looked around the room.

"Get out!" England hissed and France stepped in. England jumped on his bed not being able to stop France and watched him closely. England had many thing's from his city's on shelf's and little thing's America got him for his birth day's. England then jumped off the bed as France was reaching the closet shelf to his bed. He tugged on France's pant leg but failed as France saw it. Right there closest to England's bed was the French flag. England then hid under his bed. France looked at it little pairs stuff with cute little statues from France.

"O Angleterre you don't hate me." France said and England didn't even make a nose he sat under the bed and France looked over the shelf. Then it caught his eye. An old picture of France and England when England was still small. France smiled and looked at the other picture's England had. "Oui! I thought you throw all these away." France said. He looked around and then got on his hand and knee's looking under the bed. England then pawed at him and France laughed. Then he saw the box.

"Go away France!" England hissed and France took hold of the box. "No!" he called out biting Frances' hand. France looked to him then smiled. He picked England up by the scruff and opened the lid to the box. England hug their helpless as France's eyes went wide. England closed his eyes and waited for those word's to come from France's mouth.

"Angleterre." France said and England looked to him. "You pervert." he said and England tried to get out of his grasp. France put him on the bed and looked in to the box. There were a lot of fun thing's in the box and France laughed. England had hid himself under the pillow letting his tail hang out. France then gasped and England pulled in his tale. "Angleterre how did you get these?" France asked holding up nude picture's of himself. England popped his head out and then went back under the pillow's.

"Spain." he stated but it was more of a meow. France smiled and picked up the pillow.

"How long have you been a cat?" France asked and England mewed twice. France looked at England and gave a stalker grin. "I love you two mon cher." France said and England wanted to hide even more. Then smoke-filled the room and France started to cough. England was sitting on his bed with a pillow on his lap. He looked to France and France looked to him.

"Spain gave them to me!" England yelled. "I told him I didn't want them and he just kept telling me to take the picture's! The toy's were from America he told me if I get drunk enough to use them but I am a decent man not like you!" England yelled face red. France smiled and jumped on the bed. He then pulled England into a kiss and England kissed him back. Soon enough they were just laying on the bed a painting hot mess.

"You know if I could do any thing in the world it would be to bring you and I together." France laughed and England smacked him. "Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again." France smiled and England chuckled.

"Shut up and go to bed." England said cuddling up next to France. France let out a soft sigh and pulled England closer to fall asleep.

The End~


End file.
